1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical fiber connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors typically include a blind hole behind a lens. The blind hole is used to receive an optical fiber. Since the evenness of the tip of the optical fiber may not perfectly match the evenness of the bottom of the blind hole, air gap(s) may exist between the tip of the optical fiber and the bottom of the blind hole after the optical fiber is inserted into the blind hole. This decreases the efficiency of the optical signal transmission between the lens and the optical fiber.
Therefore, an optical fiber connector which can overcome the above-mentioned problems is needed.